A la mañana siguiente
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Lo primero que siente Tsuna al despertar son las suaves sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Mamá ha debido cambiarlas la noche anterior, porque no recuerda haber dormido con unas mantas tan cálidas y tan suaves hasta la fecha. Lo único que no se ajusta a esa hipótesis es que no está en su casa, y aquella no es su cama. 5YL Para Hessefan


Es curioso, creía haber dicho que ya no iba a escribir más fics, y en menos de una semana llevo dos one shots xD Pero este es con dedicatoria, porque es el cumpleaños de Hessefan y claro, yo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados dejando pasar la oportunidad de felicitarla y decirle que la adoro. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si hiciera eso? XD

En cuanto al fic... no tengo término medio, lo sé. O escribo un drama negro o un fluff para intentar provocar la diabetes. Soy así, de extremos, qué se le va a hacer, supongo que seré imbécil o algo.

Espero que os guste, está hecho con cariño, de verdad, lo prometo xD

Besos.

* * *

~A la mañana siguiente…~

**Gokudera x Tsuna**

Lo primero que siente Tsuna al despertar son las suaves sábanas bajo su cuerpo. Mamá ha debido cambiarlas la noche anterior, porque no recuerda haber dormido con unas mantas tan cálidas y tan suaves hasta la fecha. Lo único que no se ajusta a esa hipótesis es que no está en su casa, y aquella no es su cama. Lo segundo que nota es un brazo alrededor de su cadera, por un momento pensó que era Lambo que se había vuelto a meter en su cama durante la noche, pero él no tiene el brazo tan largo y jamás lo ha sujetado con tanta fuerza, como si temiera que se escapara. Como si supiera que ha despertado, le atrapa con más fuerza, sujetándolo junto a él. Parece una súplica muda que susurra: «por favor, no te vayas».

No tiene que pensar mucho más para recordar exactamente qué ocurrió esa noche. Con total precisión. Y aquello era tan vergonzoso que le dieron ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada para no volver a salir nunca más. Y para confirmar lo que ya sabía, empieza a notar pequeños detalles que le hacen recordar con mayor intensidad. Le inunda un olor penetrante, característico que sólo se encuentra en las noches desenfrenadas. Al moverse, nota un pinchazo punzante en la parte baja de su espalda. Pero, curiosamente, no le duele. Por el contrario le hace recordar lo amable y lo cuidadoso que había sido él durante toda la noche. «No haré nada que no quieras hacer».

Aunque, claro, con lo que Gokudera no contaba era que Tsuna lo quería todo.

Tsuna se arriesga a abrir los ojos por primera vez y se le corta la respiración cuando le ve durmiendo a su lado. Unos perezosos rayos de sol entran por la ventana y acarician su contorno. Con la cabeza ladeada hacia él, respira profundamente, haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que expulsa aire con suavidad, tiene una expresión tan serena, hacía tiempo que no está tan tranquilo, en paz. Gokudera durante la noche le ha cedido la sábana por completo y tiene la piel completamente erizada. Aún así, no suelta a Tsuna, se aferra a él con fuerza como si fuera la cadena que lo ata a este mundo.

Tsuna recoge las mantas y se las pone a su alrededor, sin poder evitar acariciar su espalda. Y deja la mano ahí, sintiéndose un poco como un intruso y como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación. Después, su mano se empieza a mover sola, trazando líneas invisibles en la piel de Gokudera que gritan un «te quiero» con cada trazo. Gokudera suspira entre sueños y en la comisura de sus labios se asoma una sombra de sonrisa. Tsuna se siente un poco más seguro y avanza hasta nuca, acariciándole el pelo en el proceso, le fascina la manera en que las hebras plateadas se vuelven seda entre sus dedos y se le resbalan de las manos hasta volver a su posición original, como si cada una supiera exactamente en qué lugar debería de estar.

Después baja sus hombros, y le roza la zona de los omoplatos, donde tiene una irregularidad en la piel queloide, el recuerdo de una bala que no tendría que haber recibido. Tsuna hace una mueca, Gokudera podía tener muchas marcas y cicatrices fruto de innumerables batallas y peleas, incluso tiene un par de golpes recientes en la zona baja de la espalda de un color morado que se niega a desaparecer. Pero aquella cicatriz le dolía más que todas las anteriores juntas. A los dos.

oooooooo

Todo hay que reconocerlo. Tsuna tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de lo evidente. Sí, porque no era normal que fuera al médico cada vez que su corazón le empezara a latir en el pecho "sin ninguna razón aparente". Casualmente, en todas las ocasiones, Gokudera se encontraba junto a él. Después, cuando ya había pasado la fase de «no, Gokudera es sólo un amigo y yo no puedo sentir esas cosas por él» fue mucho peor. Porque ¿cómo iba a tratarle de la misma forma? ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de aquello?

Y, es más, ¿y si se entera de lo que está empezando a sentir por él? Tsuna sabía que no podría vivir con esa vergüenza toda la vida. Y mucho menos, con su consiguiente rechazo.

Afortunadamente, las cosas se aceleraron cuando ambos fueron a Alemania a solucionar un problema con los Schulze.

En principio, iba a ser una visita pacífica, hablar con el capo de la familia y compartir experiencias antes de pasar al tema de los negocios. Pero pasó a ser una batalla sangrienta de la que nadie se quedó a salvo. Porque Tsuna no sabía que una decena de hombres armados hasta los dientes les estarían esperando nada más salir del avión. No sabía el peligro que corrían nada más pisar el suelo alemán, donde no podría protegerse en ningún sitio. Y, sobre todo, no sabía que Gokudera correría a protegerle con su propio cuerpo para que él no sufriera ningún rasguño.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Tsuna pasó al estado de Última Voluntad sin ayuda ninguna.

Tras quince segundos se intensa pelea, y después de haber acabado con el último mafioso que se encontraba en el aeropuerto, Tsuna volvió junto al cuerpo de Gokudera, sintiendo que se desvanecía con cada gota que observaba caerle del brazo.

—Ven aquí, siéntate —susurró cogiéndole antes de que desplomara en el suelo.

—No se preocupe, Décimo. Estoy bien —gimió al apoyarse en una columna.

—Claro que estás bien, sé que estás bien y te pondrás aún mejor en cuanto te vea algún médico. —Tsuna buscó con la mirada algún médico que pueda ayudar, pero una columna de chismosos le tapaba la visión—. ¿Quiere alguien llamar a la ambulancia, maldita sea?

Aunque olvidaba que los alemanes, por regla general, no hablaban japonés. Sin embargo, todo eso quedó a un lado cuando Gokudera no pudo más y se desplomó sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Tsuna se tiró a sujetarle antes de que su cabeza rozara el suelo, sin preocuparse un segundo por estropear su traje. Tsuna estaba aterrado, se sentía impotente, débil. Con gusto hubiera recibido mil balazos con tal de que Gokuera siguiera con él.

—No, no, no, no, no, Gokudera. No me dejes. ¡No me dejes! Es una orden, no te atrevas a dejarme. Ni se te ocurra irte, ¿me escuchas?

Gokudera intentó decir algo pero sólo le salieron un par de sílabas inteligibles antes de cerrar los ojos. Un frío intenso le recorrió la espalda, pero siguió gritando, suplicando por que abriera los ojos, por que siguiera con él, no podía dejar que se fuera, debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa por mantenerlo a su lado.

—Señor, nosotros nos ocupamos de él —dijo una voz a su espalda en alemán.

Pero ni aun así Tsuna se pudo separar de él. Ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que se recuperaría pero que necesitarían un donante para que recuperara la sangre que había perdido. Tsuna le hubiera dado cada gota de su cuerpo si eso hubiera hecho que se despertara, pero sabía que eso no habría ayudado mucho. Así que se sentó a esperar en la habitación donde habían dejado a Gokudera mientras observaba cómo el líquido rojo recorría el tubo hasta introducirse en su brazo. Minuto a minuto, hora a hora. Sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento. Recuerda vagamente que los enfermeros le dijeran que se podía cambiar de ropa en el baño, pero eso no era importante. Ya nada tenía importancia a menos de que Gokudera estuviera a salvo.

Ya era medianoche cuando se dignó a entreabrir los ojos. Y sólo en ese instante, Tsuna se obligó a respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿De-décimo? —preguntó cuando tuvo fuerzas para hablar—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En un hospital —contestó Tsuna con un susurro. Ni siquiera se había dignado a conocer el nombre de aquel lugar, pero se prometió a sí mismo que donaría un par de miles de euros en cuanto tuviera tiempo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… no se preocupe, no pasa nada.

Tsuna sintió cómo el alma le caía a los pies.

—¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Te han disparado por mi culpa! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?! Te has desplomado en el suelo, y había sangre, y no despertabas y… —Tsuna sintió cómo las lágrimas que había conseguido reprimir todo el día abandonaban su prisión y se escapaban de sus ojos—. Creía que te morías, Gokudera. Y si tú te vas, yo… yo…

—Shh… no pasa nada —Gokudera haciendo caso omiso al dolor de una herida sin cerrar, se arriesgó a abrazar a Tsuna—. Estoy aquí.

—Promete que jamás volverás a hacer nada parecido —susurró casi sin voz—. Promételo.

—Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo.

—Lo harás, es una orden —dijo soltándose de su abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No puedo cumplirla. Tu vida es mucho más importante.

—¡No! —gritó Tsuna dando un par de pasos para atrás—. ¡Tienes que prometérmelo! ¿No ves que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Cómo haces para no ver lo mucho que te necesito? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que te quiero?

Calló un momento para coger aire y, de pronto, las palabras que había dicho cobraron sentido en su cerebro, quedándose en blanco de repente. No tenía ni idea de cómo ha podido decir esas palabras en el momento menos adecuado, pero ahí estaban, en el aire, y no había forma de borrarlas. Tsuna esperaba que fuera un buen momento para que lo tragase la tierra, pero, como siempre, las cosas no le salieron como esperaba.

Gokudera se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Parecía impresionado, asustado, feliz, entusiasmado, nervioso y avergonzado, todo al mismo tiempo. Y, antes de que Tsuna pudiera hacer nada, se incorporó para cogerle de la mano y arrastrarle hacia él. Besarle en ese instante fue como beber agua de rocío después de pasar toda la vida en el desierto, o llegar a casa después de estar años deseando volver. Gokudera jamás prometió nada parecido, no era de los que hacían juramentos que sabía que no podían cumplir, pero en ese instante, todo carecía de importancia excepto Tsuna y sus labios.

Cuatro meses después, los cimientos de la familia Schulze serían reducidos a cenizas. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

oooooooo

A pesar de que han pasado varias semanas del ataque y ambos siempre habían podido encontrar pequeños momentos para quedarse a solas, no habían conseguido intimar de una manera tan intensa hasta la noche anterior, cuando Tsuna consiguió coger fuerzas y preguntarle a media voz si podía quedarse a dormir en su casa. Gokudera se quedó bloqueado un segundo antes de asentir con tanta fuerza que Tsuna temió que se desnucara. «Tendré que prepararlo todo, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Si quiere, puedo irme antes para hacer la cena ¿le gusta mucho la lasaña, verdad? Le pediré a mi hermana que me ayude, ya sabe que la cocina no es lo mío. ¡Ah, y no se preocupe! Prometo bañarme antes de que venga». Lo único que pudo hacer Tsuna es suplicar por que dejara de dar voces, que iba a llamar la atención de toda la guarida.

Gokudera abre un ojo y sonríe al ver a Tsuna tan próximo a él.

—Creía que había sido un sueño.

—No, no lo ha sido —le contesta Tsuna abrazándose a su pecho y descansando la cabeza en su hombro. «Es imposible que un sueño sea tan perfecto»—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—No, estoy bien. De verdad —añade cuando Tsuna le lanza una mirada inquisitoria.

Tsuna suspira cuando nota un par de brazos envolviéndolo con cariño.

—¿Y tú, estás bien? —inquiere Gokudera besando su pelo y acariciándole la espalda, como había hecho él momentos antes.

—Sí… —susurra Tsuna, medio adormeciéndose. «Contigo, siempre»—. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—Si por mí fuera, no saldría de esta cama —responde estirándose como un gato.

A Tsuna le vendría bien que fuera así. De esa manera, sabría que está a salvo y no tendría que preocuparse por que hiciera alguna otra estupidez con la que casi pierde la vida…

«No me dejes nunca, Gokudera. Nunca.»

~FIN~

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, Hessefan. Te prometo que si hubiera tenido más tiempo, te habría hecho algo más elaborado, pero me enteré ayer que tu cumple se acercaba, (maldito LiveJournal).

Que cumplas muchos más y que nunca dejes de escribir. ¡Nunca! ¿eh? Que no me entere yo XD

Muchos besos,

A-chan.


End file.
